


The spring circle (A new beginning?)

by amaranthineefflorescence



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love blue-eyed Kagome, I make no promises, Not Beta Read, Older Characters, Post-Naraku, Strong Female Characters, Tags May Change, there will be more chapters, trying a multi chaptered story, writing style may change to adapt to a real fanfiction instead of a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranthineefflorescence/pseuds/amaranthineefflorescence
Summary: title says it all





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea of the spring circle from the lovely Pyreite and it motivated me to try something new,a story with plot,drama,romance and all the good stuff,instead of a oneshot/stand alone like normal  
> Hope you enjoy it!

****

 The blooming world around them bearing his colors on its petals. Some of them glowing softly and with something unique to her in its entirety, the glow dimming down once it changed its bearer. Where barren land had nature concede to it, now a circle of lushious and colorful flowers dyed in reds,blues,whites and pinks stood. The air thrumming with something powerful,magnificent and ancient. This occurence was not something his person did not know about, but it last occured a long long time ago, as far as he had been informed. It is believed the joining of two souls, totally contradicting in their nature but perfect for each other,will create etheral balance, thus bringing forth the _spring circle_ as it is called. The powerful joining in its capacity not able to be bound, forcing its confines open and materializing into the realm of human and demonkind in the form of budding. Like spring it symbolizes a new beginning and growth, hence it became its namesake.The form it choose a circle,the most perfect shape there is,illustrating the perfectness of the joining.

Like it had been send by some kind of entity the wind apruptly picked up,lifting some of the petals into the air,selecting them carefully and urging them to dance in its embrace in celebration of what could become the most powerful thing there is in all planes of creation,true love. This became the moment both individuals freed themselves from their trance. Azure blue and molten gold connecting,as the wind settled down in reverence of what would follow...

 


	2. Chapter two

_Some time before..._

* * *

 

 Kagome blinked at him in confusion and surprise for a few seconds before bowing in greeting, the herbs that she had cradled in her arms shifting with her movement. Her smile pleasant and kind, though strained. He only tilted his head downwards slightly in acknowledgement. Something he also noticed though was the red rim around her eyes, the swollen and red flesh there a stark contrast to their normal blue hues, the color also marginally less bright, presenting the reason for the scent of salt and despair that still lingered on her. Sesshomaru wondered what had happened to the women. Surprising him, the stench of his disgrace of a half-brother was now stale on the her, when she had been completely encircled with it before, nothing of her own scent having been able to be deciphered. But right now his keen nose was able to pick up the enticing aroma with which the woman saturated the vicinity, its essence pleasant and clean, reminding him of magnolias and moonlight. Her raven tresses, now significantly longer, illustrating the image of a starless nightsky in which the moon hung, while it bestowed the magnolias on the terran surface with its rays. It was a beautiful image that her scent alone created in his mind. He became aware of a few other things while continuing to observe her. Such as her body, now rounded with womanly curves, teasingly displayed in her miko garb. Her chest and hips a delightful size while her waist cinched in lovingly, her long, shapely legs emphasized by the hakama pants she wore. Her face, now devoid of rounded cheeks and fat, where delicate angles and soft skin had taken their place. She had matured in the time he had not seen her after their final battle against the vile creature Naraku. The great lord had to admit that this woman has become an attractive being, her beauty even rivaling the one of some demonesses he knew. He stopped analyzing her though when she began to fidget under his calculating stare, her blushing face slightly hidden by her bangs.

'Miko, what business do you have on this one's land?' he asked her, curious of her answer. She seemed to snap out of her embarassed stupor before she answered him.

'I am merely picking herbs. My supply is beginning to run low so I have to gather more, demon' a challenge in Kagome's eyes as she spoke the last word. He growled low in response.

'Miko, I advise you to refrain from irritating this one further with disrespect, do not tempt me to end your life right here' Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing a fraction as he spoke.

'I have a name and I would advise YOU to use it, then I will grant you my respect. Furthermore we both know that I could withstand a battle, I am the shikon miko and not to be underestimated' a smirk already on her lips. Heaven this woman infuriated him. Her smirk fell from her lips as one of Sesshomaru's sharp, clawed fingers suddenly pointed her face upwards, pricking her skin and forcing her to meet his gaze, his body suddenly right in front of hers. 'And I would advise YOU, Ka-go-me to not be so confident in my presence, you may be powerful but you are untrained and no match for a daiyoukai.

Her face instantly turned a dark chrimson at their closure and she began sputtering. 'Sessho-'

'Lady Kagome! Is it you? Jaken look it is Lady Kagome! Rin is so happy to see you!' A child came barreling into the clearing, a little green imp hot on its heels, in the imp's little palms the reigns of a two-headed dragon as it gave off a furious vibe but refrained from repriminding the child since its crude remarks against her often resulted in injuries on its part.

The lord had sensed his ward and retainer approaching before engaging with the fascinating female but her scent and presence had completely distracted him. He got angry at that, he, the great lord of the west distracted by a mere human female. Under no circumstance was that to happen again.

'You filthy little human woman, get your hands of my glorious and great-' the squawking of the little green demon was interrupted by a foot that sent him flying.

Now that his anger had been quenched Sesshomaru was able to focus on imprtant things.

'We will set camp here since dusk is approaching' at that the two-headed beast immediately lowered itself on the ground, its heads on its paws as if to sleep, while Rin ran excitedly over to Kagome.

'Oh Lady Kagome will you please stay? Or do you have to go back to Inuyasha and the others? Where are they anyway? I haven't seen them anywhere.' while the child pondered Kagome suddenly froze,the air just as suddenly heavily saturated with what one would describe as hurt,betrayal and sorrow. The dragon rose its heads and looked at her with concern while Sesshomaru also turned his gaze towards her,wondering what had happened with the miko's compainions, or maybe what happened to them _._

Rin noticing the discomfort and the glossy eyes of her mother-figure began asking a lot of questions but was interrupted by her Lord.

'Rin, I want you to pick up the herbs the miko dropped a while ago, I estimate them to be at the location of that tree. The miko and I will talk a bit so find yourself food and wait with Ah-un until we return' at that the child bound over to the tree, happy to help.

Kagome had not registered what had happened until Sesshomaru stood in front of her again, too cought up in memories, a few lonely tears having already escaped her eyes.

'Mik- Kagome,follow this one' after he said that he turned around and began walking, his hair swishing from side to side with every step he took.

Kagome dried her tears with the sleeves of her robe, the garment itself triggering new tears, but nonetheless righted her back and began slowly following the intimidating demon into the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already worked out a rough plan for the plot but if any of you have any creative ideas you would like to share or me to use, I encourage you to leave them in the comments!  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed.


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for updating so late! I never really understood the meaning of writer's block until now, it is truly a pain, I wanted to write but felt like nothing would be good and became unmotivated and just ugh...  
> But enough of that, please enjoy the chapter and leave a comment or kudo if you like it. ^^

 

They stopped on a small hilltop clearing, the moon high in the sky, illuminating it with its rich light.

When he slowed his pace and came to a halt her face collided with his back, but he had sensed her absent mind so he chose not to comment on it, waiting paitently while she righted herself before he began to speak.

'Woma-' he cleared his throat,not wanting to anger her again since he rEally wanted to know the reason behind her being alone on his land, authority still interlacing his tone as he continued.

'I mean Kagome, you will tell this one at once what happened with his idiot of a half brother. There must have been a reason for you to have been in that clearing, not even a trace of his scent left while hurt and sorrow clung heavily to your own.' _Tinting the mouthwatering aroma slightly with bitterness_  he thought.' Has he finally confessed his involvement with the dead one or what has he done to bring even your naive loyalty to crumble?' 

She was slightly taken aback by his harshness, the words he spoke holding truth, but still stinging her.

Her face morphed into one of surprise. _'H-He knew? How?_ It had been such a shock for her. Yes, she knew that Inuyasha would probably be hung up on Kikyo for a while, since she had lost her life (again) in the final battle but she had thought they could work through it together, could build a future together now that Naraku had been defeated. She had thought, believed, wished that he would finally choose her. Her thoughts were interrupted again by the lord standing before her.

'Kagome, this one tires of having to wait for an answer, you will tell me **now**.' The last word stressed by a growl that had snaked its way up his throat.

It greatly startled her, causing her to look at him, his mouth slightly pulled back around sharp teeth as he suppressed a snarl.

She had no choice but to tell him, something in the back of her mind whispering to her that she could trust him and that he would help her finally get over Inuyasha.

So she began her tale of heartbreak, her voice now heavy with what he could only describe as heart-shattering sadness,matching her solemn expression...

 

-Flashback-

 

Standing on a hill she breathed in the fresh air of the Feudal Era, she was home.

A gentle breeze tousled her hair, some of the flowers on the field beneath her also getting lifted in the air. She gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as her miko robes fluttered around her form. She had come to accept the outfit since she had only had the clothes she had jumped through the well with and those were not suited for this era. She still felt a little uneasy at her resemblence to Kikyo in them, but they were better than nothing and gave her more mobility than any other clothes from this era. She sighed, wondering what her family was doing at the moment, she missed them dearly. Finding out the well had closed had been hard for her, resulting in her weeeping for two days straight.

A small tear escaped her right eye at the thought of her family, but she quickly wiped it away and began marching down the side of the hill in the direction of the village, her determination to not be sad about her family anymore clearly in her expression. 

Once she found herself back in the village she was greeted with the familiar sight of Kirara playing with Sango and Miroku's twins. They all stopped though when they noticed her presence, the children barreling into her while the little cat demon jumped on her shoulder,nuzzling her face while mewling wantonly. She smiled brightly, yes the twins loved their aunt.

'Oh Kagome your back so soon, did patrol go well?' they turned their heads in the directions of the hut, a heavily pregnant Sango stepping outside with a basket of laundry in her arms.

'Yes.' Kagome answered as she slithered out of the hold the twins had on her and sent them away to continue playing before making her way over to Sango to help her hang up the laundry on a cord that had been fastened between the hut and a wooden pole a few meters away from it.

They had been working in silence until Sango finally asked what had been burning on the tip of her mouth since she had seen the young miko had returned.

'He is not back yet right? Could you at least sense his aura returning this time?'

Kagome stilled, she knew her friend turned sister would ask but she just looked to the ground and shook her head. 'No, I still could not sense him returning'

That made Sango furious. _The nerve the half demon had, to leave on an 'important' mission and not come back for months, leaving Kagome all alone._ She had been really suspicious since Miroku and Inuyasha had come back from a mission talking about a powerful dark miko in the north, even more because once they were back Inuyasha immediately dissapeared for a few days, claiming he had to go on a really important mission on his own after a little while. But she could not bring herself to talk to her sister about it, seeing the love the miko still held for him, so she only took her in her arms and silently comforted her.

-

Later that day Sango was going to pay her visits to the deceased and clean the graves. She made her way to Kikyo's grave and began cleaning it, the villagers having avoided it seeing as the dead priestress came back to live and they were afraid her ash, that had been resting there since they burned her fifty years ago (and returned there after they collected it again when her body crumbled in Inuyasha's arms), could be cursed. Miroku was too busy with the kids and Kagome had too much miko work to do in the village so she had been the one caring for it. But it has been a few months now so she had to free it from some vines. While working around the urn the baby suddenly kicked, causing her to flinch from the pain, knocking it over. But as she panickly looked in the direction of the fallen urn she found it...empty.

Right then she remembered the wound Kagome had gotten while sparring with Inuyasha right before he left for his 'mission', she had lost a lot of blood before he had returned with her in his arms.

Then it hit her.

_No...he would not have..._

Again she directed her gaze to the empty urn beside her.

_Would he...?_


End file.
